The Distortion
by Love Lenore
Summary: Lenore, highschool girl, after having moved to a new town called, 'Silent Hill,' breaks up with her boyfriend of 5 years... but it seems as though he might not be so willing to let her go. What will become of Lenore? RR, please! New Chapter!
1. Tension

I don't own Silent Hill, myself. I do own, however, the plot and the characters. 3 Please review!

------------------Tension------------------------

_Good-bye. That was my last IM to him -- good-bye. I just couldn't take it anymore, you know? The distance between us went from mere miles to something like chasm. The love we had for each other started sweet, but only to turn bitter. He lived in Idaho and I -- well, I lived in Nevada. Sin city, as it were. In the begining, I only felt love for him, and now I feel only regret. I couldn't go on like that. I just couldn't! Especially after I moved even farther away from him -- to a place called, "Silent Hill." 13 hour drive turned into atleast a 3 day drive without stopping. How could he expect me to deal with that? _

"Lenore! It's time for bed, get off the myjunk. Now!" A motherly voice called to the young female who was sitting silently before a computer.

_Anyway, I have to go. This concludes my blog for today. _

_Love, Lenore_

"Ok, mom!" Lenore replied to her mother. As a teenager, she rolled her eyes at her mother having to babify all of what Lenore did on the computer. I know she knows its called myspace! She has one too! Quickly, her thoughts turned from myspace to her ex-boyfriend, Robert. Her boyfriend, online anyway, of 5 years... she broke up with him just the other day, when she first got to Silent Hill. She didn't want to tell him that her heart had been breaking since the day she realized she would never see him. _The pieces of my broken heart crumble..._ She thought poeticly. Sighing, she hopped into her dark gray sheets on her bed and readied herself for tomorrow -- a school day.

A loud thud woke Lenore up, seemingly seconds after she fell asleep. Her vision blurred, or so it would seem, since when she looked around her room for the source of the sound she saw her room in a distorted shape. The room's tint hinted that the walls were orange, but Lenore knew they were actually of a dark purple color. Raising from her bed and putting her feet upon the floor, she felt the ground felt wet and sticky. Looking below, she gawked at the sight of a blood colored liquid on the floor. Could it be real blood? Her nerves felt shot as she found herself only capable of one thing: staring at the blood. _What's going on? _Slowly, as if she was afraid to see anything else, she turned to view the clock. 8: A.M. was written on the digital clock.

"It... doesn't look like morning..." Lenore's whispers echoed throughout her bedroom, though she didn't speak them very loudly. She listened to them, then her eyes widened as they were followed by giggles. _Holy shit... that's fucking scary._ Lenore had always been sort of a pedophobic -- the fear of children/human dolls. "I should get up... I need to tell mom and dad about this." Lenore carefully stood up the slick floor and managed to find her bunny slippers, perfectly clean of any blood or whatever it was. She reached for the knob of her room, only to find the door openned itself for her. The hairs all over her body stood on end as she witnessed this. Still, she had to tell her parents -- wait, what if... Fear quickly covered her body as she ran towards her parent's room. Throwing their door open, she saw a most horrible sight. Blood covered the walls, yet that was not what caught the young girl's eyes. Approaching the bed, it came into plain view what was there. Two bodies mangled together and held together by birbed wire. The two were closely joined at the hip. On the back of the one atop the other was written in a brownish color:

**i waNt u bAcK**

"No... it couldn't be?" Lenore took a few steps back. "Robert? No... It just couldn't be..." Lenore's eyes filled with tears. Was the blood in her room her parents? Were these people her parents? She felt too afraid to check their faces. What sort of daughter was she... too afraid to look at her own parents' bodies... A loud noise outside caught her attention. Sounded much like metal scraping on metal -- was that Robert? Hatred filled her heart. How could she had ever loved such a monster! Looking around her parents' room for some sort of weapon -- for some reason or another, there was a bloody, steel pipe on the ground. Possibly what caused her parents to look so beatened. Lenore vowed in her mind: _I'll fix things, mom... dad... _She ran out of the room ready for whatever was out there, or so she thought.


	2. Huh?

-----------------------Huh?-------------------------

Lenore ran out into the living room, not bothering to pay attention to its morbid paint or the blood with the mixture of rust that covered it's wooden floor. However, she did notice the creature in her living room. It looked human, there was no doubt about that, but was it once human? At first glance, it would appear to be wielding knieves, but infact the knieves seemed to stick out of it's wrists. Several cuts trailed up and down from it's hands to its elbows. The head of this monster never looked up, but Lenore could see it's bluish eyes staring at her. The thing that made this being inhuman was how it was swaying side to side in a solemn dance -- plus, it was naked but without... definition of a gender. It seemed male, though. Lenore didn't know why, but it looked male. The courage she had a few moments ago drained away as the creature started to take a few steps toward her, walking in a way that seemed physically impossible. If it were human, it would've surely fallen over walking that way. Lifting the pipe, Lenore warned, "I'll hit you... get away!" The creature didn't listen, it simply kept approaching her. As it got closer, it's arms flew open as if inviting her into a hug. "No! Back off! I don't want to hurt you..." _I don't want anymore people to suffer because of me!_ Despite that thought, she brought the pipe up and brought it back down hard on the monster's head.

"I love you..." came the last cry of the being. Lenore's eyes openned wide -- did she just kill Robert? It didn't really look like Robert... well, from what she was able to remember of pictures sent via e-mail. Lenore poked it's head, wondering if it was really dead or not. The... the boy, not creature, didn't move anymore. There were no signs of breathing. Lenore looked about her for a phone, but the one that would be on the living room table wasn't there. She needed to call someone! Police? Hospital? A shrink, maybe? She needed to talk to someone alive. There was no way that thing was human, but then, there was no way that it was real. Lenore decided to try to call from a neighbor's house. Standing before the door to the outside, she saw a few chains covering the door. Strangely, the chains seemed to come from the outside via draft below the door and bullet-shaped holes around the door, itself. Did he trap her inside? There had to be a key out! She saw several padlocks holding the chains together. Maybe that boy -- she turned to look at the corpse only to find it gone. Her nerves felt shot again, and again she could only stare at one spot. _Where did he go? _Suddenly, she heard music coming from her room. It sounded muchlike Marilyn Manson -- a band she and Robert enjoyed very much while they were together. However, there were no words, just music. Grungy sounds that formulated together to sound like music -- sort of industrial and metalic sounding. Attracted to the music, she followed its sound back to her room. She felt no fear when she saw something sitting atop her bed. It was something other than the boy from before -- yet still appeared to be male. Its arms were bound to the bedposts by birbed wire and so were it's feet. Lenore's eyes fluttered before the sight of this new creature. It looked like the man of her dreams, though it lacked definition like the previous boy. It looked tall, with long, black hair. This boy wasn't Robert, either. The thing looked so human... she wanted to reach out and touch it.

"I love you," it said in a scary voice. It sounded much like how one would picture the devil sounding. However, the look in it's eye kept her from looking away. She felt herself melting into it's glances. The birbed wire started to undo itself and started to reach out for Lenore. Lenore, too hypnotized to care, could only stare into the being's eyes - dark red eyes. "I love you," it repeated. The words vibrated through the room as the birbed wires launched quickly towards their victim -- Lenore. They wrapped around her arms and legs, cauisng her to bleed from those pores, but she didn't seem to notice. This boy wasn't Robert. She climbed into the bed as the birbed wires pulled her to do. This boy wasn't Robert. She straddled the creature. This boy wasn't Robert.

"Stop!" **BSSH. **A gunshot fired and a bullet lodged itself into the head of the creature. The birbed wire loosened itself from the girl's body. "Miss? You ok?"

"Who are you?" Lenore asked climbing from the bed -- too shy to speak of what she had been doing exactly.

"My name is Sam... I heard the screams coming from this house and I came to investigate."

"How did you get in? Didn't you see all the chains?" Lenore walked across the floor towards the hallway to the living room. "The chains, how did you get in?" Lenore pointed at the door.

"What are you talking about? I don't see any chains." Sam openned the door, the chians grew longer as he did so. Yet, he stepped through the chains. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to wait here until my back-up comes. Oh, I'm an officer, by the way. Please, wait here ma'am, while I inspect the perimeter." Then, he closed the door behind him.

A wave of confusion rushed though Lenore's body. She had no idea what was going on. Why didn't that guy show more concern? Didn't he see the blood everywhere? Why did he shot the monster in the head without warning?


	3. Normality

Someone review, even if it's bad. I need some feedback. XP I know you guys are reading!

-----------Normality---------

One moment, Lenore stood near her front door confused and the next, she sat upon her bed as if she had just woken up. She gave her head a good shake as she felt a headache coming on. Was that all… just a dream? Lenore peered around her room and saw no trace of the events that occurred, perhaps, in her own head. _The break-up with Robert probably has gotten to me… I know that we can't be together, but the pain was too much. _She stood weakly and walked, as if she were a zombie, to her bathroom. Her eyes didn't lift from the ground, which her dreams painted with blood. The whole thing seemed real and as she begun to brush her teeth the reality seemed surreal – as though it wasn't right. _I don't think I should tell anyone about that dream, that nightmare. I don't want anyone to think I'm crazy… cause I'm not. _Lenore wondered if she was trying to convince herself.

Dressed up in the blue, school uniform (the skirt seemed to be a bit too short, but Lenore couldn't argue), she left home without awaiting her parents to rise. Lenore wanted to catch the bus. At the designated bus stop, there were 5 or 6 kids already there. This caused Lenore to feel slightly nervous. Something she didn't like was meeting new people, because those were always awkward situations. One had to make small talk, lie a bit, and secretly disagree with everything the other person said… It just didn't seem worth it to Lenore. She was very content with her friends from home, even if they were going to be just on-line friend.

To her amusement, none of the others bothered to look at her or acknowledge her. Just like she liked it, and how she hoped it would be at school. Maybe later on she could make friends again, but Lenore couldn't handle meeting anyone new now – especially a potential date. Lenore always was an easy person, easy as in fickle. Easily devoted to someone, though, at the same time, she didn't trust so easily. Lenore's dark eyes peeped from the corner of her eyes to the town outside the bus window. So calm and peaceful… it was almost eerie. She smiled and took in a deep breath, because she could grow to like in there, in Silent Hill. Everyone seemed nice enough and they seemed to mind their own business, unlike Sin City were everyone gossiped.

"Good morning, class. We have a new student today. Her name is Lenore… say hello to Lenore, class." The teacher didn't sound so enthusiastic as she tried to be. Lenore's cheeks flushed as she waved to her fellow students shyly. _How embarrassing…_

"Lenore…" A whisper came from the back of the room. "…Is she the one from myspace?" came a different whisper from a girl. "I think so, it looks like her…" Lenore blushed an even deeper shade of red. She didn't want to think that the Silent Hill teenagers were already talking about her behind her back. She didn't think anyone in this small town even had a computer. They all looked too poor.

"Class! Enough chitchat. It's time for English!"

_Well, gee… I didn't exactly want to sit alone at lunch. _Lenore hoped that someone, anyone would come up to her and save her from boredom. She poked her sloppy lunchmeat with her spork and only stared at it as it jiggled back and forth like jell-o. Suddenly, she saw a shadow tower from the other side of the table to her lunch. Lenore's eyes trailed up the shadow to its maker to find a boy sitting there. The boy looked reasonably attractive, with short, black hair and brown eyes. Some parts of his hair seemed to have been dyed reddish brown. From behind thick, 'emo'-styled glasses, he greeted her with, "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

"I guess not…" Lenore's voice probably sounded tense with a hint of insecurity or annoyance. She always seemed mean at first, she thought.

"You're Lenore, aren't you?" He smiled innocently. Almost too innocent – her mind suggested that it was a feint.

"Yeah… who are you?"

"My name is Markus. Oh, but, that name is so weird sounding, I think. You should just call me Mark – most people do." He proceeded to make a nasty face as he poked his mystery meat lunch. "This shit is just nasty, don't you think? I wish this was an open campus, because then I could just go out to Queen Burger and get real food and…" Lenore stopped hearing words and only looked at his mouth. _Is this guy really talking to me? Why is he just talking to me? _This boy, Mark, wasn't making small talk. He was having a full-blown conversation with her – a sort of dominant one at that. "You know what I mean? Oh, I think you and I will get along great, Lenore. Want to come to my house? Oh wait, how rude of me, you barely know me. Want me to go to your house? Well, if that's ok with you."

"Uhh… sure? My parents might not be home though, and I don't really have anything to do that's fun. I'm, well, kind of a boring person."

"I doubt that, I'm a big myspacer. I love it! When I saw you were coming to Silent Hill High, I just had to greet you. I'm one of the guys subscribed to your blog. I'm really sorry about your boyfriend – er, ex-boyfriend." Mark grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, oh! Don't think I'm trying to take advantage of you though, I mean, I know what you're going through. I had a girlfriend in California even though I lived here. I just thought I could help you out."

_He's a genuinely nice boy? How can this be? _However, Lenore felt pretty good. Someone wanted to be her friend, and this boy felt just like she did. Maybe her luck was changing.


End file.
